Our little white lie
by Marchbabe
Summary: In the Mystic falls high jungle,these very different students: Caroline forbes,Bonnie Bennett,Elena Gilbert,Damon and Stefan Salvatore and Kol Mikealson all share a sinister secret that binds them for life,but what happens when everything start falling apart and nothing is as it seems?please give this fic a chance;) TRAILER UP
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, I have been toying with this storyline for a while but I just didn't know which characters would fit, I'm conflicted between TVD and glee. I just love the characters of both shows.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD otherwise I wouldn't have made Elena become a vampire to write a storyline about a cure o_0, I only own the plot/ All humans**

**Bold: voiceovers/ **Normal: actual scenes

**OUR LITTLE WHITE LIE**

**TRAILER**

**They were the outcasts…**

Fades in Bonnie with glasses and a messy ponytail with books she can barely hold

Damon working on science experiment in the lab after school

Stefan making his way through the crowded hallway

Elena locked in the school bathroom

Caroline having lunch alone on the lawn, kids passing by and laughing at her

Kol sleeping in class

**She was the queen bee…**

Flashes to Rebecca, strutting in the schools corridors, wearing high heels, with Katherine her best friend right next to her; everyone parting to make way for her, her head held high with her silky blonde hair tumbling down her back with a look of superiority on her face

Scene fades off

**She ruled…**

Switches to Rebecca looking down on Kol: "You're nothing but a pathetic loser."

Shows a haughty Rebecca and Katherine walking away form an embarrassed Kol, laughing with her clique

Rebecca to Elena who is in tears: "I don't even see you what I ever saw in you as a friend, if looks could kill, you'd be the highest paid sniper."

Shows Rebecca sticking her foot out to a running Bonnie who falls flat on her face, breaking her glasses while Katherine and Rebecca high five each other laughing hard.

A very angry Damon to Rebecca: "Why are you such a bitch!" to which she replies eyeing Stefan next to Damon: "If you're on about what happened, get over it already."

Stefan to Damon: "I should've listened to you." While she walks away.

Rebecca to Caroline: "Yes I put my brother up to it! It was all a big joke!"

**Until…**

Shows a nervous Caroline walking toward Kol who is seating below the bleachers

"Do you have a minute?" She asks.

"Sure."

Shows Caroline and Kol whispering to each other while staring at Bonnie, Damon, Stefan and Elena at the school canteen

Damon: "So how does it work?"

Caroline: "A simple prank."

Kol: "That she will never forget." He smirks.

Bonnie: "I like that."

Shows all of them sitting on the lawn, looking at Rebecca with anticipation

**They decide to act…**

Shows a compromising video appearing on the giant screen during school assembly

Shows everyone staring disgustedly at Rebecca

Shows Damon and Kol entering quietly the girls locker room after school and wrapping her screaming form in a plastic bag

**But what happens when it all…**

A very alarmed Elena, checking for a pulse: "Guys…she is not breathing."

Kol: "Just shut up Elena!"

A very pale Stefan: "She's right…her…pulse…"

Bonnie: "did you do it right?"

Damon yelling: "Of course judgey, you think I'm stupid or what?"

Caroline looking defeated: "Well…she's dead."

**But what brought them together will tear them apart**

A furious Kol walking down the street at night: "It was your plan Caroline, not mine!" He yells at her, covering his head with his hoodie.

Damon: "You're the one who stole it judgey, how do we know it's not you?"

Bonnie: "Well, you injected her, so it could be you, as a matter of act it could be all of us!" they all start looking at each other suspiciously.

Elena: "Just shut up! We all had a reason to kill her! I…I don't wanna go to jail…let's just swear that we will never talk about this…it will be like…our little white lie…"

They all swear but Bonnie and Stefan share an uneasy look

**It had only begun**

Shows a very pissed Damon: "Very funny Kol, I got your note you punk, I will freakin' blow your head off!"

A blank Kol: "What note?"

Shows Bonnie running to Stefan who is opening his locker

"Someone knows." And hands him a note saying: **what does a cabin in the woods and six high school kids have in common? Murder.**

Shows a livid Stefan

Shows the group yelling at each other

Shows them receiving messages on their phones at the same time and looking around the school alarmed and suspicious

Shows Bonnie running in the woods, screaming : "What do you want?"

Flashes to a wet Kol locked in the locker room, screaming for help but he is alone

Flashes to a suffocating Damon in the school lab

Flashes to a bleeding Stefan trying to get out of a well

Flashes to an unconscious Caroline falling unconscious in the swimming pool

Flashes to a bloody Elena hiding in a closet

**Starring**

**Candice Accola**

Flashes to a Caroline glaring at Rebecca

**Kat Graham**

Bonnie slapping Damon

**Nina Dobrev**

Elena crying, cutting herself

**Ian Somerhalder**

Damon giving Bonnie a cocky grin

**Paul Wesley**

Stefan telling Damon: "This went too far…"

**Nathaniel Buzolic**

"Looks like we'll see each other in detention." Kol groans

**And**

**Claire Holt**

Rebecca laughing and smirking

**Marchabe presents**

"**Our little white lie."**

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? I ALREADY HAVE A STORY LINED UP OR R&R. SHOULD I CARRY ON?**


	2. Prologue

**Hi all XD this is an idea that danced in my head for a while and i decided to just do it. I originally chose the OTH/SPN cast but i loved TVD better. This is obviously AU/AH. Please read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD just this plot.**

**Prologue**

Bonnie's eyes were cast on the metal table in front of her. Her hands rested on her lap, her wet and dirty hair forming a curtain around her small face. Elijah could see her body trembling and though she seemed wet, he highly doubted that it was from the cold.

"So...I was surprised that you wanted to talk to me Ms. Bennett. Would you like a cup of tea? Coffee?" He asked. She shook her head wildly,still not looking at him.

"Alright...what is it that you wanted to tell me?" He asked patiently, crossing his hands on the table.

"I...I killed Rebekah...a_lone...no one else..." She murmured and finally looked at him in defeat.

Kol was many things: lazy, troublesome, temperamental but a coward he was not. He sat proudly facing the female officer looking at him. He wasn't normally serious but what else could he be?If his father had always thought that he would amount to nothing good, then he was on the path to prove him right.

"Mr. Mikaelson, you understand that we have no time for your pranks right now. This is serious matter!" The woman said annoyed. He had said that he had some information but she highly doubted his smug looks.

"But of course darling, you might wanna write this down to the letter. I killed Rebekah and no one else." He said calmly, facing her as if he'd just confesssd to stealing candy.

"What?" Her eyes bulged out of their sockets. This was the last thing that she could have expected from him.

Caroline Forbes was holding her head between her small hands. Her yellow dress had streaks of dirt as well as her pale face. She looked tired with circles formed under her eyes. She missed the days where all she had to worry about was a bad grade. How did this get so messed up?A man came in the small room and took a good look at her.

"Alright Ms. Forbes...you said you had information on the murder of Rebekah Holt?" He asked impatiently. How many teens had he seen claiming to have the information that would crack the case? Too many, if you asked.

"Yes..." She hesitated.

"Well?" He asked impatiently,not even looking from his pad.

"I killed Rebekah." She seemed sure and he just dropped his pad in surprise.

Damon never dreamt that he'd ever be in this situation. He knew that he had little choice in the matter but he had to protect them. He was drumming his fingers on the cold metalic table while drinking the worst coffee that he'd ever had. What the hell? Could they even call that coffee? When he saw an imposing man with a familiar face coming in, he automatically knew that coffee would be the least of his worries.

"You're here to replace my coffee? How sweet. Oh and I recall asking for milk." Damon smiled sweetly.

"Don't push me Salvatore, I would be glad to throw you in jail! What did you do this time? Start a fire?" The other man grunted. He had never been a fan of the rich kid acting out on whims.

"Nah, this time it's even better! I committed murder." Damon shrugged with a fake smirk.

If you had asked Elena how she would end senior year, this wouldn't even have crossed her mind. Sitting in the cold room made her miss her small comfortable bedroom. Tears streamed down her face and she was shaking uncontrollably. She kept on clenching and unclenching her small fists thinking about her friends. Like Bonnie, she was wet but not dirty. The small pink jersey that she wore seemed to close in on her.

"Do you need a minute?" The young female officer asked kindly.

"No...no more, I need to say this...I...I killed Rebekah and only me!" She cried and covered her face.

Stefan Salvatore was pragmatic. He always had a plan for everything. But finding himself in this room was not even one of them. The plan had gone horribly wrong. No matter how he put it, he would always find himself here, within these walls.

The officer that he recognised as Kol's older brother, Elijah came in and before Stefan could open his mouth, he cut in:

"Let me guess...you're the sole killer of Rebekah Holt." He sighed. Stefan was stunned into silence. He furrowed his brow looking for a plausible explanation. How did he know? He didn't tell anyone that he was coming so how did Elijah know?

**Please be kind enough to drop a review to let me know what you thought XD**


End file.
